I Dream of Timmy
by Animegx43
Summary: Tootie finds a magical genie who wants to help woo her love of her life, Timmy! Will Tootie succeed, or will this whole thing turn around, bite Timmy in the butt, and turns into a life threatning situation like it normally does. Read and find out. :
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Odd Parents in: I Dream of Timmy. Part 1**

My first Fairly Odd parents ff. Enjoy and review.

* * *

It's a beautiful sunny morning over at the Turner house. Birds are flying, squirrels are playing, and suddenly, Timmy is sent plowing into the front yard of his home. As he climbed out of the hole he just made, Cosmo, Wanda and baby Poof all poofed in the air.

Wanda: Stepped on Trixie's ejecting floor again, sport?

Timmy: She installed a new one! I actually didn't see this one coming.

Cosmo: How come? She rejected you one thousand, four hundred and sixty-five times so far!

Timmy: Oh, you're just exaggerating.

Wanda and Cosmo both poofed up a giant T.V set that starts playing clips of Timmy getting rejected by Trixie, and each one shown has number at the right-bottom corner of the screen.

#1: Trixie simply says no to Timmy.

#4: She has her bodyguard pick Timmy up and throws him out of the room.

#26: Her bodyguard crush Timmy with his hands into a ball, grabs a bat, then hits the Timmy-ball like he was a baseball.

#111: Trixie snubs Timmy and leaves, with Tad, Chad and Veronica joining. And while they aren't looking, Veronica does the "call me" hand sign to Timmy.

#587: Trixie snaps her fingers, causing fanboys to surround her so Timmy can't get to her.

#609: The bodyguard simply flicks Timmy away, since he is so big.

#801: The bodyguard puts Timmy into a bazooka, and shoots him out.

#1163: The bodyguard places Timmy on a catapult, pulls the lever, and Timmy goes flying.

#1164: The bodyguard holds Timmy by the collar as they are walking out of the mansion. The bodyguard says "I'm not feeling that good today, so just rocket yourself away today." He puts him down and walks away.

After that, Wanda poofs the TV away, as well as the popcorn that Cosmo and Poof had.

Cosmo: The dumb one makes his point!

Wanda: Maybe it's about time you gave up on Trixie.

Timmy: Aww, but I've been in love with her since kindergarten!

Cosmo: And she's been giving you free flying since kindergarten!

Timmy: This isn't fair. I just want a love life here.

Wanda: We love you. (Wanda, Cosmo and Poof all try to look cute.)

Timmy: I can't date my Fairy godparents.

Cosmo: Well, I may not be cupid, but let see if I can match you up with someone.

**POOF!**

Cosmo magically summons a computer. He then starts to surf on dating sites.

Cosmo: Here's a good one. Popular at school, rich, and have a thing for small, cute, pink hatted boys.

Timmy: Wow. Who is she?

Cosmo turns the screen, showing the picture of Veronica Star. This causes Timmy scream, tries to run away in horror, but humorously runs into a fence. Cosmo then tries to surf again.

Cosmo: Here's one with a great personali…

Timmy: Next.

Cosmo: Has problems with…

Timmy: Next.

Cosmo: Does…

Timmy: Next.

Wanda: Timmy, if you want to find someone, you really need to try and lower your standards.

Cosmo: That's how **WE** got together!

Timmy: Well then I wish that you think of someone for me.

Wanda then raises her wand up, and makes the wishing poof. But then she realizes that she didn't even need to do that.

Wanda: Let me think then. (She ponders. As she does this, she suddenly starts to hum "Icky Vicky." Then she smiles.) That's it! You can get together with Vicky's sister, Tootie!

Timmy: Tootie? The only girl crazier then Veronica, Tootie? The Tootie who stalks me and taps my phones, Tootie? The Tootie who once planted a video camera in my bathroom?

Wanda: That's the one.

After a very short pause, Timmy, Cosmo and Poof all starts to laugh. They all laugh uncontrollably, and when every Wanda tries to speak up, the three all laugh louder.

Cosmo: OW! I think I bust a gut again!

Timmy: (As he wipes away tears) Oh, man that was funny. Thanks, Wanda. I feel much better about Trixie now.

Wanda looks rather mad now, since Timmy isn't taking her seriously. Then she grabs Cosmo by the ear and grabs Poof.

Wanda: I think I'm going to get these two to take their naps now. If you need me, just give me a call.

Cosmo: But we're not tired. And besides, I don't take…

Cosmo and Poof suddenly fall asleep as they are floating in the air. Afterwards, Wanda poofs all three of them away.

Timmy: I guess I'll just go see Chester.

Timmy starts walking down the street, upset from not being able to get a girl. As he walks down the street, he starts kicking a green lava lamp which is on the sidewalk, thinking that it's a can.

Timmy: This is so unfair. One of the few things that I REALLY want is something I can't even get with magic. (He's still kicking the lava lamp.) If only there was a way for me to, I don't know, get rule-free wishes to…

He looks down and sees the lava lamp. But the sight of it gets him angry.

Timmy: Oh no. I'm not doing **THAT** again.

Knowing what will happen if he takes the lamp, Timmy kicks the lava lamp hard. The lava lamp flies high up in the air, than it comes down and hits Vicky on the head.

Vicky: OW! WHO'S THROWING GARBAGE AT ME? **AGAIN!** (She bends down and pick up the lava lamp.) Well, since I can't beat up whoever threw this at me, maybe I'll vent out my anger by rubbing this lamp until it breaks.

Vicky's Dad's voice: Vicky? We need you to watch your little sister while we go to bravery class. **DON'T HURT US!**

A car with Vicky's parents in it quickly drives by Vicky.

Vicky: Even better! (She laughs manically, having the opportunity to torture a twerp.)

* * *

Once inside, Vicky begins to torture Tootie. The first thing that Vicky does is give Tootie a swirly, which would obviously cause much pain to Tootie.

Tootie: AAAHH! Why are you doing this?

Vicky: (In a sweet voice) To vent out my anger. Somebody…**THREW GARBAGE AT ME!**

Tootie: Don't people do that all the time? (She gets dunked in the toilet again.) **OW!**

Vicky: Yes. BUT I DON'T LIKE IT! Now let's dry you off.

Tootie smiles, thinking that Vicky is being nice now(**WE** know better).

Vicky: BY ROLLING YOU ON THE GRASS OUTSIDE! (She begins to laugh evilly)

* * *

After several minutes of "drying" Tootie up, Vicky brings her sad, little sister back to her room. Then she throws her lava lamp at the back of Tootie's head.

Vicky: Just to show that I'm not entirely mean, I'll give that piece of junk to you as an early birthday present. As well as your ONLY ONE! HAHAHAHAHA!

Tootie: (She picks up the lava lamp) Someday, Vicky, I'll make you sorry for ever being so mean to me! You'll see!

Vicky: And if you do, I'll tear up every twerp item in this room. (Referring to Tootie's room, which is filled with dolls, posters, and pictures of Timmy.) Now I'll be down stairs watching TV. Go take a shower so Mom and Dad won't see what I did. ALRIGHT? (Tootie nods while trying not to cry. Vicky then leaves the room.) Where does she get that Timmy crud anyway?

Tootie jumps onto her bed face first, and she then begins to cry. Feeling powerless and miserable. She picks up and holds the lava lamp up in the air.

Tootie: I promise you, Vicky! I'll get even with you yet. (She wipes the lamp on her shirt) And once I do, it'll be sweet! (The lamp starts to viberate) Huh?

It starts to shake and shake and shake, which scares Tootie as she puts it down on her bed. Then All of a sudden, it stops moving.

Tootie: Whew! For a moment there I thought it was going to blow up or some…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A light, green mist suddenly fills up the entire bedroom, and the mist gets thicker and thicker, and it all came from the lamp. The sudden mist causes poor Tootie to scream in terror!

Vicky's voice: Quiet up their, twerpette!

The mist shapes into a donut-shaped cloud, and in the middle, comes a light so bright, that it causes Tootie to turn away. When she turns back to see the light...

HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRES GENIE!

Comes a green, bulky, and happy-go-lucky looking genie, who suddenly poofs himself to look like a clown.

Genie: (Imitating Patch Adams) I've always believed that laughter is the best medicine.

He then lets out a jolly laugh, but then starts to cough, then plays dead while floating in the air. This causes Tootie to laugh at him.

Tootie: You're funny!

Genie: I'm not just funny. I'm also cute!

He poofs himself to look a cute puppy, who starts to playfully run around Tootie.

Genie: Fetch fetch fetch fetch, I wanna play fetch fetch, fetch fetch fetch fetch, I wanna play fetch fetch!

Tootie: (She laughs again) Okay!

She goes to her bed, grabbing her beloved Crimson Chin toy, which once belonged to Timmy.

Tootie: Fetch! (She accidently throws the action figure out of an open window, which the genie dog, unfortunately, chased after.) OH NO!

As she looked out the window, afraid that the puppy got hurt.

Genie: What? (Who suddenly appears from behind Tootie, holding the Chin action figure.)

This gives Tootie a confuse look. After a moment of thinking, she starts to laugh again, realizing that the genie is just trying to entertain her. Then, after a short time of silence, Tootie realizes that there's something she needs to ask him.

Tootie: Who are you, anyway?

Genie: Oh, right! Manners, manners. I don't have any manners! one second.

He poofs up a business suit, trying to impersonate a business man. Then he starts to impersonate a pixie.

Genie: My card, ma'am. (He gives her a blank card.) My name is Robert Will, but you can call me Rob, and this is the deal. I am an all-powerful genie of the lamp, which you freed me from, and by doing so, you've bought 3 wishes from me!

Tootie: 3 wishes? Any wish that I want?

Rob: (Acting his old goofy self) Thaaaaaat's right! 3 magical wishes!

Hearing this causes Tootie to squeal with delight. Then she starts jumping off the walls and bouncing around in the entire room.

Tootie: (Quickly) Wishes wishes, I get wishes, wishes wishes, I get wishes…

Rob: Well, I think it's obvious that we're going to get along.

Tootie: I think I'm going to wish for a pony, fairy dolls, a new tutu, new shoes, a kitty, pretty flowers, Britta Philips…

**POOF!**

Tootie is suddenly grounded to the floor with giant chains and her mouth has also disappeared!

Rob: Okay, after I get rid of those chains, I'm going to need to you calm down for a minute. Then after I'm done talking, I'll give your mouth back too! Okay?

Tootie nods. Then…**POOF!** Her chains are gone. Then she jumps onto her bed to listen to Rob.

Rob: Now, the first thing you need to realize is that you only have "3" wishes. And don't you try and wish for more wishes. Cause that doesn't work. Alright?

Tootie nods again.

Rob: (To himself) Whew. Glad I dealt with the bluff quickly. (To Tootie) Now, since you should be thankful to have any wishes at all, I would like you if you did the following when wishing. (He poofs himself to look like Santa Claus, and also poofs up a long list.) Ho Ho Ho! First off, I don't want you to wish anyone dead! I've had bad experiences with this Jack guy in 1888.

Tootie nods yet again.

Rob: Number two. I've always been a man who values free will and expression of ALL human kind. So please, don't make any brainwashing wishes of any kind. (He poofs himself to look like a hunchbacked minion) It defies the laws of nature!

She nods again while giggling at the same time.

Rob: (He poofs himself back to normal.) And FINALY, don't try anything extreme, like wishing for world domination. That's failed so many times, I can't even make a funny joke about it anymore.

After Tootie nods at this, her mouth poofs back.

Tootie: I wonder what I should wish for then.

Vicky's voice: What's going on up there? I keep hearing explosions, but my bombs are in the basement.

Tootie: Oh, no! My sister Vicky is coming!

Rob: Vicky? As in Icky Vicky? I love that song! (He poofs himself to look like Chip Skylark) Hey Vicky, you are so so icky, just the thought of being around makes me oh so sicky. (His teeth shines.)

Vicky burst through the door, breaking the wall that the door hit. Rob also quickly poofs away, turning into a green earring that now hangs on Tootie's left ear.

Vicky: **WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?**

Tootie: Umm…ah…doing my homework?

Vicky: Well, keep it down! I'm trying to watch a show about a volcanic eruption. You know how much I love watching misery.

She leaves and slams the door shut. Afterwards, Rob poofs back into his normal self.

Rob: Maaaaaaan, that's one messed up chick. Are you sure a sweet thing like you are related to an evil witch like her?

Tootie: (Sighs) Yes. And she's always been so…You think I'm sweet? (Said in a happier tone)

Rob: You seem nice. Now if only there was a way to teach your sister not to bother you. If only you could "wish" Vicky to feel the misery YOU have been feeling. (He sits on the floor, poofing himself to look like The Thinker statue.)

Tootie realizes where Rob is heading at with this, and gives a very evil smile.

Tootie: MY first wish, Robert, is that you help me get revenge on Vicky!

A table pops out of nowhere. Then it poofs into a smaller table, since the first table is too tall for Tootie. Rob is also suddenly wearing the uniform of an army general.

Rob: Okay, Tootie. THIS is what I propose that we do!

He starts to whisper his plan to Tootie, which makes her look very happy as she hears it.

Tootie: Why are you whispering?

Rob: I don't know.

* * *

Downstairs, Vicky is watching TV. Completely unaware of the punishment she's about to receive.

Chet Ubetcha: (On TV) And so, thanks to quick work of the our government, their were no known casualties from the volcano.

Vicky: **UNBELIEVABLE! WHERE DID ALL OF THE PAIN AND SUFFERING GO?**

Tootie and Robert are both peeking at Vicky from the door of the living room. They are about to have their fun with Vicky.

Rob: Now remember, Toot. All you need to do is throw that smoke ball at her and your revenge will commence.

Tootie nods when she hears this. She throws the smoke ball right at where her sister was and nailed Vicky at the back of the head.

Vicky: OW! (She gets up, sees the ball, and unfortunately for her, picked it up) **WHO THE HECK THREW THIS AT ME?** (The ball suddenly sprays a gas into her face, which makes Vicky cough.)

Rob: Vicky! Your time has come!

Vicky: What?

Rob: To get your just desserts!

The smoke clears, and reveals a table covered in desserts.

Vicky: Neat! Free food!

She grabs a piece of cake, takes a bite, and eats it as an absolute slob.

Voices: Hey!

Vicky: Hmm?

Desserts: That was Freddy you just ate!

All of the treats float up to the air, and reveals mouths with razor sharp teeth.

Vicky: AAAAHHHH!

Cake: Ever seen a cake taking a bite out of **YOU**?

Not wanting to get bitten back, she runs away in fear, and manages to run out of the house.

Vicky: I heard sweets were bad for you, but that was re…

The ground starts to shake.

Vicky: That can't be good!

A large branch grabs Vicky tightly, causing her to go blue. The brench goes up to the face of a talking tree.

Tree: This is for letting your dog pee on me!

The tree Tosses Vicky back into the house through an upstairs window, causing her to land on her bed in her room.

Vicky: What did I do to deserve this? (She thinks about it for a second) Oh, wait…

?:(Singing) A chick who's just plain mean…

Vicky: Chip Skylark?

She looks up and sees the poster of Chip Skylark on her roof, which is actually singing.

Chip: A sour sweet 16!

His teeth twinkle once, then fires a beam of light directly down.

Vicky: AAHH! (She quickly gets off her bed, so only her bed gets destroyed.)

Chips head leaves the poster and chases her out of her room with more light beams.

Vicky: (Dodges a beam) What's happening? Do we have a poltergeist? (Dodges another beam)

She sees that the treats from downstairs have flown up the stairs, and now is trapped between them and the Chip head.

Dessert: Let's go for a two pronged attack!

Chip: Fine by me.

Vicky quickly runs through a door causing the treats to get blown up by a beam of light.

Vicky: Okay! Okay! There must be a logical explanation to which all of this is happening to me! OW! What pinched me?

?: Me.

She pulls out her wallet, to which money literally comes flying out.

Vicky: AH! MY MOOLAH!

The money all turn bat shape, and starts attacking Vicky, causing her to scream in pain even more.

Timmy: Hey, Vicky!

She sees that she is in Tooties' room, and all of the posters of Timmy, much like the Chip Skylark head, are all coming to life as well and leaves their posters.

Vicky: **AHH! TWERP! **I mean...**TWERPS!**

The door also brakes down, causing the treats, the Chip head, and the living tree to burst in.

Vicky:** NO! STAY BACK! I'M WELL SCARED! I MEAN ARMED! I MEAN BOTH! I MEAN JUST SCARED! AAAHHHH! **

She turns around, and sees her little sister, who is smiling. There has never been a moment where Vicky was more happy to see her sister.

Vicky: Tootie! I'm glad you're here! All of my possessions are trying to kill me!

She starts to run towards Tootie. But as she gets closer, Tootie becomes much larger. Vicky eventually stops, but Tootie continues to grow.

Monster Tootie: (Loud, monstrous voice) **Dinner time, Vicky! Dinner time!**

Vicky: **NO! STOP! I'M TIRED OF GETTING BITEN!** (She drops to her knees and begs) **PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I'LL PROMISE TO START TAKING ONLY HALF OF YOUR ALLOENCE!**

Monster Tootie picks up Vicky and throws her into her mouth.

Vicky: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Tootie: Dinner time, Vicky! It's dinner time!

* * *

Vicky's Mom: It's dinner time, Vicky. Wake up.

Vicky finds herself lying down on the living room couch.

Vicky: Wha…huh? How did I get here?

V M: I think you were having a nightmare.

Vicky: Oh! That makes sense. There's no way the twerpette could ever scare **ME** like that!

Tootie walks in with the biggest smirk on her face.

Tootie: Oh, Vicky. Dinner time! (She takes a bite out of a gingerbread man's head that looks suspiciously like Vicky.)

Vicky: **AAAAAHHHH!**

She jumps to the ceiling and hangs onto the chandelier in fear.

V M: Hey, how long have we had that chandelier?

Tootie: I'm gonna wash up before we eat!

V M: Okay, sweetie.

Tootie goes up to her room, where Rob meets up with her.

Rob: (Imitating jerry Seinfeld) Icky Vicky has suddenly become scared of her little sis! What's up with that?

Tootie: The nightmare you gave her really did it! She's completely paranoid now! You've made me feel SO happy now!

She jumps up and hugs Rob.

Rob: Aww! I'm happy to have helped, Tootie! But I do have one important question to ask you now.

Tootie: What's that?

Rob: What will be your **SECOND** wish?

To be continued...

* * *

Chapter two will be up soon, so come back later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Odd Parents in: I Dream of Timmy- Part 2**

* * *

Tootie: Two wishes! I get to make two more wishes! And they can be anything I want!

Rob: Well, don't forget about the talk we had earlier. I'll refuse wishes that go against my ethics.

Tootie: Baloney! I thought genies grants **ANY** wish!

Rob poofs himself to looks like a lawyer.

Rob: It's all part of the deal. Read over the contract!

He Poofs up a contract for Tootie to read.

Tootie: Hey wait! I don't remember signing this.

Rob: You get the idea. But that still leaves you like, I don't know, a billion wishes to choose from.

Tootie: I wonder what I should wish for.

Rob: Just think of something you really, really, really, **REALLY** want!

Tootie: Well…

A loud alarms starts to go off whcih frightens Rob while at the same time gets Tootie excited.

Rob: What's that? A party going on?

Tootie: (Gasps) My Timmy alarm! (She runs over to the window)

Rob: Who's Jimmy?

Tootie: (Hearted eyes) My love bug! (Shouts) **HI TIMMY!**

She sees Timmy standing at the front of her house, eating ice cream. He sees her too.

Timmy: **AAAAHHHH!** ( He runs away in fear, dropping his ice cream.)

Tootie: Bye Timmy.

Rob: Oh yeah! He likes you like my ex-wife likes **ME**!

Tootie: He's just playing hard to get. I'll break through to him…someday.

Rob: Well, just keep up the effort, and you'll break through to him!

Tootie: I've been trying for years, but I still haven't…

She opens her eyes wide open. Then she gives a very creepy smile to Rob.

Rob: What's with the creepy smile?

Tootie: **YOU** can make Timmy Turner love me!

As a response to this, Rob files and check his nails, pretending to not pay attention.

Rob: Nope.

Tootie: What! why not?

Rob: Because that would involve forcing the boy to do something against his will, which go against my principals.

Tootie: But it's the only thing I actually want to wish for!

Rob: Well, even if I were to grant the wish, then it would just be my magic that did the work, not you. The love would be empty and meaningless.

He poofs to resemble Juandissimo Magnifico and begins to impersonates him.

Rob:And love without meaning…would cause existence itself…to be meaningless as well!

He rips his shirt, poofs back a new one, rips his shirt, poofs it back, rips it again, and poofs it back one last time.

Tootie: Who were you pretending to be **THAT** time?

Rob: Oh...no one you would know, actually.

Tootie: **THIS STINKS!** The one wish I actually want to make, **AND YOU WON'T GIVE IT TO ME!**

Rob: Sorry, Toot. But we don't always get the way we want! Even an all powerful and mighty genie such as me can't always get what we want! (He floats down to lay on Tootie's bed)

Tootie: But if I could get this wish from you, I wouldn't even need the last wish!

That very last sentence caught Rob's attention as one of his closed eyes suddenly opens wide.

Rob: So if I were to help you get this Tim kid to like you, you would give your last wish to me, maybe?

Tootie: Yeah, sure. It could be anything you'd want too.

Rob: Hmm. I'll be right back!

**POOF!** He disappears.

* * *

In Timmy's room, he's playing with lots and lots of clay. Building a giant statue of Trixie Tang out of it

Timmy: Hmm…Does this seem like a romantic gesture, or a creepy one?

Wanda: That's…really on the edge there, Timmy.

Timmy: Oh, forget it then! I wished that this was gone.

Cosmo raises his wand and…**GONE!**

Wanda: Where did you put that thing?

On Trixie Tang's front lawn, the sculpture suddenly appears, and Trixie sees it from her room.

Trixie: Oh...my...**GOSH**! Whoever it was that made this for me, I would definitely go out with him.

Back in Timmy's room…

Cosmo: Maybe you should try and take your mind off Trixie, Timmy! Start fresh tomorrow.

Timmy: Good idea, Cosmo. Maybe I'll do some…**EXTREME WISHING!**

Wanda: I'll have to put Poof to sleep before we go.

Poof: **WHAAAAAAHHH!**

Wanda: (Annoyed) Fine, he can come.

Poof: (Joyfully) Poof poof.

Timmy: Alright. First off, I wish for a…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A big explosion comes out of nowhere from inside Timmy's room!

Timmy: Hey! I never wished for anything!

Wanda: We never granted anything.

From the smoke, the green genie raises until his head reaches the roof, and looks down on Timmy, scarring Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda greatly.

Rob: **TOMMY TURNER! I HAVE COME TO SPEAK WITH**…Cosmo?

Cosmo: Robert? Robert Will?

They poofs themselves to each other. They do a long secret handshake which ties up there fingers for a second.

Rob: Cosmo! How's my favorite little idiot doing?

Cosmo: Great! I've got a wife, a kid, and a godchild. How's my favorite big genie?

Rob: Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Still trapped in a lamp, waiting for my chance to destroy Canada. Though I've got a new master now.

Cosmo: Neat! Hey, what's with you genies and Canada?

Rob: Interesting story about that. You see…

Timmy: Cosmo! That's a genie! You know what they're like. Evil, tricky, sarcastic…umm...evil!

Cosmo: Relax. This is Rob! A really old friend of mine. He helped me get through fairy training, which was like 10, 000 years ago mind you!

Wanda: How did you get him through training? I've always wondered how a moron like Cosmo got to be a Fairy Godparent.

Rob: I only need to teach him one single thing.

Timmy: Wow. What was that?

Rob: How to cheat!

Timmy: Hey, wait! I thought you came for me.

Rob: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't expect to meet up with an old buddy. (Clears his throat) As I was saying, I am Robert Will, the ancient, mystical genie of a **MAGICAL LAMP!**

An explosion appears behind Rob for dramatic effect. Entertaining...no one.

Timmy: I thought genies were trapped in lamps. How did you get out?

Rob: I got a new master. (Poofs a picture of Tootie) She's this cute little girl here.

Timmy: Tootie has a genie! (Shudders) I can only imagine the horror she's going to wish up for!

Rob: She tortured Vicky, her big sister.

Timmy: (Smiles) Maybe this isn't a bad thing after all!

Rob: And guess what her second wish is.

Timmy: Umm...To meet Britta Phillips?

Rob: Wow, funny you should…no! She wants...

He Grows to an even bigger size, than points his giant finger down at Timmy.

Rob: **YOU!**

Timmy: (Squeakily) Excuse me!

Rob: (Looks and sounds like Cupid) That's right, Jimmy! My arrows have decided to match up you and Toot-Toot!

Cosmo and Poof are now laughing at Timmy, making fun of the situation that Timmy has suddenly gotten into.

Timmy: No way! No how! Na-uh!

Wanda: Oh, Timmy. Just give her a chance already.

Rob: (Imitating Wanda) Yeah, give her a chance! (Normally) MAN! I'm just not used to copying such a nagy voice!

Timmy: Give me one reason to hook up with Tootie.

Rob poofs up a fancy chair, red robe, a monocle and a pipe, a book of "Da rules", and a red rob. He sits down and reads as if he's telling a story.

Rob: (English accent) According to the Fairy rules, in order for a child to receive their own Fairy Godparents, the Fairy Council must approve a selection. Then, a miserable child will be granted their own fairy or fairies. This is how every godchild gets their fairies. **HOWEVER!** Should a child have already had a Fairy God Parent at one point, then they may NEVER be given a fairy by these means.

He slams the book shut, than poofs himself back to normal.

Poof: **YAY!** Story!

Timmy: And what does that have anything to do with me?

Wanda: Timmy, do you remember when you lent us to Tootie during her last birthday?

Timmy: What about it?

Rob: Because of that little stunt, Tootie can never have fairies of her own!

Timmy: Hey! That 'little stunt' was done because I felt bad for her. That isn't worth anything? And how do you know about what happened on her birthday?

Rob: I have no clue how I know. But you're not going to give her a chance? Don't you feel like you owe her?

Timmy: The reason I lent her Cosmo and Wanda was because I already owed her. As far as I'm concerned, we're even. I wished I had a paddleball!

**POOF!**He lies on his bed and plays with his paddleball.

Rob: (To himself) Okay, pity didn't work, so I'll try the bribe.

Rob snaps his fingers, and makes Timmy's paddle ball disappear.

Timmy: HEY!

The Genie makes himself look and sound like a game show host.

Rob: Terry Turner! Since you turned downed the first offer, lets open up…**DOOR NUMBER TWO!** Show him what he won, Mike!

A curtain with a big number 2 opens up, revealing a genie lamp.

Mike's Voice: Rob, he has just won a rule free wish from the infamous Genie, Robert Will! This wish can give you the chance to become rich and famous, find true love, or rule your planet with an iron fist! Back to you, Rob!

Rob: Well? What do you think, Toby?

Timmy: Oh, no! I've had rule free wishes before, and every time I get them, they me get me into **HUGE** trouble! And another thing, my name is Timmy!

Cosmo: Relax, Timmy. Rob is **REAL** cool. He won't get yeah in trouble. I mean look at him.

Rob transforms into a kitten, looking at Timmy cute, innocent, wife-open eyes, making himself look adorable. One again...he's fooling no one.

Timmy: I still don't know.

Rob: Just think about your wish carefully. You could wish for a billion bucks! End world hunger! Or if you want to be nice, I heard this Crocker guy has head trauma or something.

Timmy: Wait a second. If Tootie wished to be my girlfriend, why haven't you just done it?

Rob: Well kid, I want to give you a chance to do it all on your own, because I hate brainwashing.

Timmy gives himself a confused look on his face by raising a single eyebrow.

Rob: On the other heand...since she's by far my favorite master, I suppose I COULD just snap my fingers and …

Timmy: **WAIT! WAIT!** I see where this is going!

Rob: So you'll do it?

Timmy: (sighs) Okay, let's see if I understand this. I'll go on a date with Tootie, and you give me a rule free wish. Is that it?

Rob: Exactly how I wanted it! Be ready by tomorrow at 4:00 after school! It'll come with dinner and maybe a show. We'll discuss when it'll end later. Deal?

He lets out his hand, hoping that Timmy will shake it in agreement.

Timmy: Deal.

So the two makes their agreement and shakes hands

Rob: Excellent! I'm glad you excepted Tootie date request. See you there. Until then, I'll bid thee...adieu!

He spreads his arms out, tilts his head back, and causes a HUGE explosion, filling the room with a green mist, which shortly subsides.

Timmy: Your so-called cool friend is a little dramatic, don't you think?

Cosmo: Wait a minute! So you really **ARE **going on a date with Tootie?

Timmy: I guess so…unfortunately.

After a short silence, Cosmo and Poof both burst into laughter once more.

Timmy: Knock it off! I already know it's going to torture.

Wanda: Timmy, you should be happy there's a girl who likes you at all! Besides, I'm sure you'll be getting some good out of this little date!

Timmy: Your right, Wanda!

She smiles and looks up in pride...

Timmy: With that rule free wish I'll be getting, I'll be able to get Trixie to fall in love with me! Then I can pretend everything I did with Tootie never happened.

Then gets annoyed once again.

* * *

Back in Tooties's room, Rob poofs back in. He looks like a coal miner now.

Rob: (Slaps his hands) Well…it was a dirty job, but I got it done!

Tootie: Got what done?

Rob: I just set up a date for you and Timon!

Tootie: Who's Timon?

Rob: Oh, I mean Timmy.

In excitement, Tootie screams loudly in a high pitched voice. Her glasses break, her windows breaks, the genie lamp breaks, and Rob's head blows up.

Tootie: Oops.

Rob: I'll fix your glasses if you promise me never to do that again!

Tootie: I'm not making any promises.

He snaps his fingers, causing his head to reappear and fixing up everything Tootie broke.

Tootie: How did you do it? Bribe him or something?

Rob: (Nervously) Umm, well actually…

Tootie: Oh, who cares? I FINALLY HAVE TIMMY! WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO!

She jumps around the room at a high speed, happy knowing that she's another step closer to winning her love.

Rob: Soooooooooo…Since you're about to have Tony, maybe we can talk about that 3rd wish you promised?

Tootie: (Stops in the air) Oh, sure. (Falls to the ground) What do you want?

A spot light hits Rob, and sad music starts to play. He goes into a dramatic pose.

Rob: Alas, a great and mighty genie such as myself is mightier than the emperors of the world, and much good deeds may be done with my two hands! And yet, of all the things I may do, there is only one selfish thing I desire, which I may very well never have, and for as long as I don't have this one thing, I feel weaker than any infant. And that one thing…is freedom!

Tootie: (Crying) Th-that was beautiful.

Rob: (Cheerfully) Thanks. I used those exact lines for monologue I did in college!

Tootie: So you want freedom?

Rob: Yes. I've been trapped in that lamp for more than 50,000 years. I rarely find a new owner or a time to leave the lamp on my own, so I'm often quite lonely.

Tootie: Aww. That's sad. Who was your last owner?

Rob: 20 years ago, another man promised my freedom. Instead, he said he'd never see me again anyway, so it wasn't his concern. (Under breath) Dinkleburg…I'll get you yet!

Tootie: You don't need to be lonely. **I** can be your friend.

Rob: You...really want to be friends with a genie?

Tootie: Sure, and as a sign of friendship, I'll use that third wish to free you from the lamp!

Rob: Hey, that's great, scamp! (Rubs her hair) But before you do, you'll want to make your second wish. So what's it going to be?

Tootie: I'm only going to have a date with Timmy, right?

Rob: That is correct.

Tootie: That means I may still not get my Timmy for keeps after all!

She thinks this over, and after a minute of thinking, she comes up with a solution.

Tootie: I wish my date with Timmy is guaranteed to be successful!

Rob: That's a pretty vague wish, Toot-Toot. What is it exactly you want me to help you with?

Tootie: I want every last little microscopic thing to go perfectly. Do you have experience dating?

Rob: I've lived way back to when Phyllis Diller was young. I'm sure I've found time to date a few…**HUNDRED**...different ladies between the time she was a kid and how she is now. (Laughs)** A-HAAA**,** HAAA**, haaa.

Tootie: So you think you know how to help me?

Rob: Let's see what I can do. Firstly, lets decide how you'll look.

He poofs himself to look like a barber and makes a barber chair. After snapping his fingers, Tootie is magically in the chair.

Rob: (Flamboyantly) First, I'll work on the hair, because frankly, the pig-tails have got to go. I'll guarantee you'll look _fa-bu-lous_.

He starts cutting Tooties hair at a fast pace.

Rob: How is school going for you? I heard students are always slacking off and never do homework. You're not like that, are you?

Tootie: (annoye) Why must they always talk to you about your own personal life?

Rob: DONE!

He gives Tootie a mirror, showing her newly styled hair, with no pig tails and her straight black hair being let down.

Tootie: Oh, wow! I look really pretty.

Rob: Next thing to do is pick out the dress you'll be wearing.

Tootie: Already decided.

She runs to the closest and closes the door.

Tootie How does this look?

She opens the door again while wearing a wedding dress.

Rob: Yeeeaaah…I don't think so.

He snaps his fingers, giving Tootie a black shirt and a light blue skirt.

Rob: You're glasses could use some work too.

He poofs her new glasses, with smaller lens and a thin, black frame.

Rob: Now I can see your cute wittle eyes easier!

She runs over to the large mirror on her closet door to look at herself. She takes a good look at her long straight hair, new thin-framed glasses, and her ner black and blue clothes.

Tootie: Oh my gosh! I look…beautiful!

She jumps up and gives Rob a kiss on the cheeck in happiness.

Rob: Let's replace those braces too, shall we?

**POOF! **She loses the braces and can see her teeth fine.

Tootie: See-through braces? Awesome!

Rob: But there's much more to a perfect date than looks. And until your date with Timmy ends tomorrow, I'll be doing much more to help you!

From outside Tootie's house, lots of colorful smoke are blasting out of the window of her room.

A white van stops out in front of the house. The window rolls down to reveal Mr. Crocker.

Crocker: Hmm…explosions of different colors and noises coming out of a miserable student's house? Could this be home to a set of…**FAIRYGOD PARENRS?** I better keep my eye on her.

He drives away slowly, considering the possibility of fairies being in the house.

To be continued...

* * *

In case it's not obvious to you people, the title is a reference to "I Dream of Jeannie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Odd Parents in: I Dream of Timmy- Part 3**

* * *

At Dimmsdale Elementary, the bell rings and all of the children run in. AJ and Chester are in the halls with Timmy walking past them.

AJ: Hey, Timmy. The newest issue of the Crimson Chin is finally out! Want to come with us after school to get it?

Timmy: (Sighs) Sorry guys. I've got a date after school.

AJ: That's cool. We can just pick you up a…

Both Chester and AJ freeze in place after realizing what Timmy just said.

Chester/AJ: **WHAAAAAAT!**

Chester: Dude, haven't I taught you **ANYTHING?** Girls are nothing but trouble!

AJ: You seriously need a girlfriend.

Chester: (Looks down in sadness) I know.

Timmy: No AJ. He's right. I'm being blackmailed for this date. I just know I won't make it out of this alive.

Chester: Ouch. Well it could be worst.

AJ: Yeah. You **_could_ **be going out with your number one stalker.

Timmy gives the two a very miserable stare, making it obvious that he **IS** in fact going out with his "number one stalker".

Chester/AJ: (Gasps) **NOT TOOTIE!**

Every single child in the halls gasps and stares at Timmy after this. Even Francis stops bullying a kid for a moment to stare and Timmy.

Timmy: You all heard right folks. I have a date with Tootie.

Then they all start laughing at him.

Chester: No words can describe how much I pity you, Timmy Turner.

Timmy: Thank you for your sympathy.

Francis: Congrats, Turner! You've suffered too much already for me to even have to punch you today.

Trixie: How cute. An unpopular kid going out with an even less popular kid!

Veronica: Which one is which?

Trixie: Who cares?

The kids all start laughing again.

Timmy: This is going to be a **LONG** day.

Suddenly, the front doors to the school doors open wide, revealing the shadow of...

Tootie's voice: Hi, Timmy!

Timmy: Ugh…and now the day can…

He turns around to see Tootie, but is shocked to find what he sees.

Timmy: Start?

The song "Oh yeah" starts playing, as everybody starts to check out Tootie's "transformation." First, they all see Tootie's black shoes, and slowly move up to see her blue skirt, then her black shirt, and up to her face, with her new thin glasses and her long straight hair. We also see her "green earring."

Chester: Whoa!

Music: The moon…beautiful.

Tootie slowly struts through the hall with everybody looking at her in awe. A couple of kids even have hearted eyes.

Music: The sun…

Upon a close look at Tootie's earrings, it is very clear that the music is coming from it.

Rob: (Deep voice) Even more beautiful.

After the long walk, she finally comes up to Timmy.

Tootie: See you after school, Timmy.

She walks away.

Music: Bo, bo. Chika chaw…(The song ends.)

AJ: No words can describe how much I envy you, Timmy Turner.

Chester: Wow! She's…cute!

AJ: Really cute!

Timmy: She must **STILL** be the same old Tootie though.

Chester/AJ: Take the chance, buddy.

Annoyed, Timmy walks into the washroom, where his Fairies appear.

Timmy: I wish the door was locked so no one can get in.

They raise their wands (and Poof's rattle), and a giant lock appears on the door.

Elmer's Voice: **OPEN THE DOOR! I"VE BEEN HOLDING IT IN SINCE I'VE WOKE UP!**

Timmy: Can you believe it? Tootie wished herself to be pretty to try to get me to like her!

Wanda: Don't you think that just shows how much effort she's putting in for you?

Timmy: I smell a trap.

Cosmo: That's the smell of marriage, Timmy.

Wanda raises her wand, poofs, then puts it down.

Strangely enough, it doesn't look like she even did anything.

Cosmo: What did you do?

Wanda: I locked ALL of the stalls and fill your bladder.

Cosmo: But I don't feel…**BATHROOM! **

He charges at a stall and begins banging on it, hoping to get inside to pee.

Wanda: Timmy, a chance to meet a pretty girl who likes you doesn't come knocking on your door all the time. The smart thing to do is to just go for it.

Timmy: But if things go bad…

Wanda: Then you'll have no reason to go out with her ever again.

Timmy: Well, if you put it that way, than I guess it can't be that bad.

Wanda: There you go, champ! What's the worst thing that can happen, anyway?

Timmy: Well…(Gasps) What if the genie tells Tootie about you guys! I'd lose you three forever!

Poof: (sadly) Poof poof.

Wanda: Well actually, Timmy, since Tootie…

The school bell rings, meaning class will start soon.

Timmy: Oh, no! I'm late for class! I wish the door was unlocked

**POOF! **Timmy leaves, Wanda and Poof both disappear, and Elmer comes running in.

Elmer: **COMING THROUGH!**

He runs to the urinal at last. He is standing right next to Cosmo, using an adjacent urinal.

Cosmo: Hi there, boil boy.

Elmer: Hi there, floating lad.

* * *

In Mr. Crocker's class…

Crocker: Hello, students. Today, I will be grading you all on your appearances.

Chester: I bet you graded yourself an F-.

Crocker: Just for that, you're getting an F regardless.

Chester: **HAH!** Jokes on you! I would've failed anyway.

Crocker: Next up, Turner! Same predictable pink hat, beaver teeth, and the look in the eye saying you're afraid to go home because of an evil babysitter? (Shouts) F!

Timmy: (Sarcastically) Oh, boy. Another F. What else is new?

Crocker: Now for Tootie…you know, I don't think I've ever learned her last name. Now where she?

He starts looking around for Tootie, but what he doesn't realize is that Tootie is the girl thats sitting directly in from of him with her legs relaxing on her desk.

Tootie: Right here in front of you?

Crocker: What's this? Long, pretty hair? Greatly matching clothes? No braces? Glasses that looks much nicer and much more expansive than mine? And the look in the eye saying "I know I'm going to ace this?"

She aimply sits there with a smug smile on her face, knowing perfectly well that she's not failing anytime soon.

Crocker: Wow! I only made one A for AJ. Never thought I'd need more? I'll be right back students.

So he quiclky leaves the room to get more A's.

Boy: **WOW!** You got an A for appearance. That's pretty good!

All of the other kids gater around to agree and begin to compliment Tootie for looking so cute.

Tootie: Thank you, boys. What do you think of **THAT**, Timmy Turner?

Timmy: Okay, I admit it. You're looking really pretty today, Tootie.

Tootie blushes. And, surprisingly, Timmy smiles back a little.

Outside of the classsroom, Crocker spies on all of the students, but mainly pays attention to Tootie.

Crocker: Magically exploding house, forcing me to give her an A? And even avoiding my rain of misery? This can only mean **ONE** thing.

He pulls out from his pocket and large chart with crudely drawn pictures of himself, Timmy, Tootie, Rob and Fairies.

Crocker: (Quickly) Turner found a lava lamp, but knew what it was and threw it away, so Tootie found it instead. After rubbing it, she frees a genie, to which she got 3 wishes and used the first one to get revenge on her sister, and her second to see to it that Turner falls in love with her, and promised to use the last wish to free the genie itself.

He takes a deep breath after saying 60 words in 6 seconds, than starts to talk normally.

Crocker: But if I can capture this genie, he'll be **FORCED** to grant me three wishes. But it will take only 1 wish to see to it that I prove the existence of…**FAIRY GOD PARENTS!**

After his spaze attack, he realizes that he just ripped his chart to bits.

Crocker: Oh, poopie. That took me an hour to make.

Tootie runs out of the classroom, slamming the door into Crocker, crushing him into the wall.

Crocker: **GAH!**

Tootie: Need the bathroom.

She runs into the girls' washroom, where Rob appears in drag.

Tootie: (Laughs) You look funny.

Rob: What? Can't a lady look pretty?

Tootie: You're no lady.

Rob: Oh, right. (He changes himself back to normal.)

Tootie: It's working! I'm already getting Timmy's attention.

Rob: Well that's because I made you fab-u-lous.

Tootie: So what do we do now?

Rob: Well let's see. You got his attention, you're looking great…I guess we just need the actual date.

Tootie: **YAAAAAAAAYYY!**

Her happy scream breaks all of the mirrors in the bathrooms at once. And again, Rob's head blows up too.

Tootie: Oops.

Headless Rob: Whoa, whoa there, Tootsie roll. It's more than likely that Terry won't like that. NO man likes an obsession level of cling. Tone it down a bit, will ya?

Tootie: Tone it down? That could be hard, but I'll try!

* * *

After school, Timmy meets up with Chester and AJ before he has to go seal is fate.

Chester: Well, Timmy. This is it! The date of doom!

AJ: Statistics states that your chances of coming out alive are zero to nil. Even though Tootie is now mysteriously hot.

Timmy: Geez. Thanks for the vote of confidence. But don't worry. As long as I have my lucky pink backpack, my lucky purple watch, and my screaming green water bottle, I'll be fine.

He takes a huge sips from his bottle, causing it to scream loudy in pain.

Cosmo Bottle: **AAAHHH!** Your drinking my blood!

Rob, disguised as a human, comes along and picks up Chester and AJ by the collars.

Rob: Sorry, kids. School's over. Go home now.

He tosses them away, causing them to scream, and they crash in who knows where. Then he poofs himself back to normal.

Rob: Here is some flowers. (**POOF**) A small box of chocolate. (P**OOF**) And a suit. (Poofs him into a tuxedo)

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof appear , and Wanda poofs away the things Rob made.

Wanda: I'm starting to worry this is more trouble than it actually looks. Cosmo, can we really trust this genie?

Cosmo: Not now, please. I need a blood transfusion right now. (Falls to the ground)

Rob: Relax. I'm just going to make sure things go well with Taylor and Tootie. They're in safe hands. I'll never bring harm to **ANY** child.

Wanda: Then can you explain why you're bouncing my baby like a basketball?

He actually is bouncing Poof up and down like a basket ball, though Poof seems to be enjoying itl

Rob: As if **YOU **haven't.

Tootie: (Yells) **TIIIIMMMMMY!**

All but Timmy poofs away. Then Tootie comes walking along.

Tootie: (Hearts floating around) Hi, Timmy.

Timmy: Uh…hi Tootie. Never thought I say this but…are you ready for our date?

Tootie: Yes. **YES! YE**…tone it down, Tootie. Tone it down. Yes I am, Timmy.

They both walk off, heading off to their big date. But without either of them being the wiser, Mr. Crocker follows them in the shadows

Crocker: Turner would never reveal his godparents to Tootie. I'm best to snag the genie. I just hope she has the lamp.

Timmy: So where are we going?

Tootie: Umm…I don't know. Never thought I'd get this far.

Rob earring: (Whispers) Movie.

Tootie: Want to go see a movie?

Timmy: Anything good on?

Tootie: Who cares? I just want to be with you!

Timmy: Well at least your not being picky.

* * *

At the theatre, the two are in middle row seats watching a movie. Both cup holders have pink and green soda bottles.

Timmy: (Whispering) Why are we watching Charles Kid? I've already seen this scary movie.

Wanda: Because it's what Tootie wants. And what the date wants, the date gets, Timmy.

Cosmo: Trust me, Timmy. Give a girl what they want, and you'll get what **YOU** want.

Timmy: What would I want from her?

An ugly, scary looking doll suddenly jumps up on the screen, scaring most of the people in the whole theatre, even Tootie.

Tootie: **AAAAAHHHH!**

She starts to huddle up against Timmy in fear Surprisingly, this causes him to blush.

Cosmo: **THAT'S** what you want.

Tootie: What was that? Who talked?

Timmy: The…movie?

Wanda: (Whispers) You got lucky, Cosmo.

Tootie picks up the Cosmo cup and drinks out of him. This once again causes Cosmo great pain.

Cosmo: **AAHH! NOT AGAIN!**

Wanda: I stand corrected.

Crocker walks into the theatre (With popcorn), and begins walking through the aisle.

Crocker: Now where are those two?

Kid: **AAHH!** A monster walked into the movie!

Every single person in the theatre screams in horror at Mr. Crocker.

Crocker: I'm no monster. It's me! Danzel Crocker.

Audience: **AAHH! EVEN WORST!**

Everybody runs out of the theatre, leaving the movie theatre completely empty.

Crocker: Drat.

* * *

The two little lovebirds eventually find themselves at the Dimmsdale mall. But the moment they walk past the cmoic book store, Timmy had to leave Tootie for a moment

Timmy: Can I have a minute alone? I need to buy something real quick.

Tootie: Just don't try to run away on me. (Giggles)

Timmy: Yeah…right.

He runs into the comic book store. In their, he meets up with Chester and AJ.

AJ: Well, well. If it isn't Cassanova.

Chester makes a kissy face, and he and AJ start laughing at Timmy.

Chester: Who's Cassanova?

Timmy: Hey, I thought you guys felt sorry for me.

Chester: Well, we did. But now we're now at the stage where we can make fun of you.

AJ: If you're here for the new Crimson Chin comic, you better get it before they run out.

Chester: Yeah, this one is selling **FAST!**

Timmy: Thanks, guys.

He runs off, and after a quick search, he finds the newest Crimson Chin comic on a shelf.

Timmy: Yes! Last one.

As he grabs the comic, another hand also grabs it.

Timmy/Tootie: **HEY! LET GO OF THE**…huh?

Timmy: Tootie? I didn't knew you liked the Chin.

Tootie: Well, you got me interested in it a while back when you gave me that Crimson Chin doll.

Timmy: It's not a doll, it's an action figure.

Tootie: Same thing. So i eventually got myself a comic and fell in love with the series. I still have The Crimson Chin vs Mithril Mouth.

Timmy: No way! I love that one! Have you read The Chin vs The Adamant Abs?

Tootie: Cleft vs Nega-Cleft?

TimmyTootie: Or when the Crimson Chin and the Bronze Kneecap combine forces to save the world from Chintonite Meteor!

The two let out a very calm sigh of relief after the very exciting talk. Timmy is still quite surprise that they actually have something in common however.

Tootie: Anyway, if you want to, I can buy you this comic.

Timmy: Wow. That would…be very nice of you, Tootie.

Tootie: Thanks, Timmy.

Timmy: I guess I should be the one thanking you.

After they both share a smile, she takes the comic and walks off. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all appears on pictures on three separate comics.

Wanda: See, Timmy? You and Tootie have some common ground.

Cosmo: And she's the one paying for the ground. Lucky you!

Timmy: Yeah. I guess we do. But what's buying one little comic compared to an entire date? I say I'm losing more money anyway.

Wanda: The man is supposed to pay for the dates.

Cosmo: Yeah, Timmy. They pick the date, and we pay it. We sure did got screwed out of **THAT** deal.

Karma makes Cosmo pay once more. A nerd with an oozing nose grabs the comic that Cosmo is on and walks off.

Cosmo: Man! This is not my day.

Tootie leaves the store with the comic. Then, Rob appears, looking like a fat geek.

Rob: I thought it's suppose to be the man buying for the girl, not the other way. (He sniffs, making a gross sound.) Did our man union finally win?

Tootie: Well, he's been behaving well, so why can't I treat him a little?

Rob: A bribe? Good call. (Wink)

At the corner of the store, Crocker continues spying on Tootie.

Crocker: I bet that ugly green nerd is her…(Spazes)**GENIE!** If I could get a little closer to her…

Security: Who are you?

He turns around to see the security guard.

Crocker: Oh, don't mind me. I'm just spying on a couple of kids here.

Timmy now comes out of the comic book store to meet up with his date.

Timmy: How about we go get something to eat now?

Tootie: Goody. Dinner time!

Two security guards drags Crocker away, walking pass Timmy and Tootie.

Crcoker: I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding here.

* * *

Timmy and Tootie are now at a restaurant called "O.M.G.I Saturday's". As they walk in...

Tootie: And so the man says "Well I never wanted a 1o inch pianist!"

The both burst into laughter. Then they take their table.

Timmy: Don't worry about the bill, so just order whatever you want.

Tootie: Geez, what a gentleman, paying for his date's meal.

The waiter comes to their table.

Waiter: Hey there, Timmy. Always great to see you here!

Timmy: Hey, John! Can I just get the usual?

Waiter: Certainly. And your date?

Tootie: (Looking at the Menu) Umm. I'll have…a Grilled ham and cheese burger...no onions, a side of fries, and a diet orange soda please.

Waiter: Two usuals, coming up.

As the waiter leaves, Timmy and Tootie both have a "freaked out" look on them

Timmy: Did we order the same meal?

Tootie: So it seems.

As Tooties eyes become hearted shaped, even Timmy begins blushing a tiny bit.

At another table, Cosmo, Wanda and Rob are in human forms. Poof is sitting in a booster seat.

Cosmo: Timmy made a big mistake. Don't fall for your stalker.

Rob: He better fall for his stalker, that's why I've been doing this!

Wanda: Why did you go through all this trouble for Tootie? Aren't genies suppose to be evil?

Rob: Do I **LOOK** evil. (Makes a smile larger than his face.)

Cosmo: Yes.

Rob: Whatever. Of all the masters I've had, she's the first one I actually find pleasant.

Cosmo: You like Tootie too?

Cosmo and Poof both start laughing at Rob.

Rob: Don't make me leave you with the bill.

Cosmo: I'll be good.

Poof: (Sadly) Poof poof.

Behind them, Crocker is sitting at a table, spying at both parties while hiding his face with a menu.

Sometime later, Timmy's and Tootie's plates have only scraps left with their drinks empty.

Timmy: So could you believe that? They actually thought I got rid of my parents and used the insurance money to buy the internet!

Tootie: Can you actually get that much money from insurance?

Timmy: I'm just wondering if I can even **GET **insurance money at my age.

They both start laughing at the funny (and familiar) story.

Timmy: So continue with YOUR story.

Tootie: Okay. So there I tore my Chip Skylark, thanks to Vicky, and who would I walk into on the street but Chip himself!

Timmy: Wow. What are the odds? You know, I'm actually a close personal friend of Chip Skylark.

After another quick laugh, Timmy then puts his hand on Tootie's.

Tootie: (Hearted eyes) I'm having a great time, Timmy.

Timmy: Yeah, I'm actually having fun too. I'm...well...glad we had this date.

Tootie can see Rob at his table, who's giving her a thumbs up.

Rob: Personally, I think I did a good job getting Tootie ready for the date.

Wanda: What did you do exactly, besides giving her new cloths?

Rob: I taught her how to keep herself from going into "stalker mode", like stopping her from kissing Todd every single second.

Cosmo: THAT explains why Timmy's hasn't been crushed to death by Tootie's hugs yet.

Rob: (Relaxed) Yep. I say this date is a guaranteed success.

**SQUISH!**

Rob: What was that?

Tootie: (Crying) Is that the only way to make you like me?

She runs out of the restaurant, crying.

Rob: Oh, boy. This is probably going to be the 3rd relationship I've wrecked. The first being with my ex-wife. (Rimshot.)

He quickly runs out to follow Tootie.

Crocker: I better follow her. Just hope no one sees me.

He leaves too while still keeping his face hidden with the menu.

Wanda (carrying Poof) and Cosmo walk over to Timmy, who now has a piece of pie on his face.

Timmy: Well, that didn't go well.

Wanda poofs the pie away and makes Timmy clean.

Wanda: What happened?

Timmy: I messed up! I just said something I really shouldn't have brought up!

Cosmo: (Smiles) Welcome to **MY** world!

Wanda: You better start from the top.

Timmy: Well, it happened like this.

Cosmo: YAY! Flashback!

-Flashback-

Tootie: (Hearted eyes) I'm having a great time, Timmy.

A thought bubble appears over Tootie. It says "He's such a gentleman!"

Timmy: Yeah, I'm actually having fun too. You've actually made me forget about my problems with Trixie.

His opens his eyes widely as a bubble appears over his head saying "Why did I just brought up Trixie? I should be acting like a gentleman."

Tootie: Well, I guess you're just liking your time with me.

A bubble appears saying "That must have been awkward. Oh well, I still love him."

Another one appears for Timmy saying "That was awkward. I wonder if that would be a turn off for her."

Timmy screws up in: 5…4…3…2…1.

Timmy: Well, that Rob guy must have really done you a favor, huh?

Tootie: The genie? Yes, he has. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. What is it he did to get you go on this date?

Wanda: **WAIT A MINUTE!**

She rips down the flashback like paper, ending it early.

Wanda: You actually told her that Rob bribed you to go out on a date with Tootie?

Cosmo: (Smiles) Congratulations, Timmy! You are officially stupider than I am!

Timmy: Oh, no! What have I done?

Wanda: You have broken a young girl's…

Timmy: I might not get my rule-free wish!

Wanda: I give up.

* * *

At Tootie's house…

Rob: Now, Tootsie Roll…(A pair of glasses hits his head) I only…(a blue skirt hits his face, which he pulls of) made the deal to…YIKES! (He ducks to avoid getting hit by his own lava lamp.)

Tootie walks out of the closet, wearing her old clothing and glasses again.

Tootie: **YOU TOLD ME WISHING HIM TO LIKE ME WOULD'VE BEEN POINTLESS! BUT ISN'T PAYING HIM TO DATE ME THE SAME THING?**

Rob: Well…I-I-I only did it to force him to go out with you so I could…

Tootie: **FORCE HIM!** (She starts to cry) This wish was completely pointless! It just shows me there's no way for him to be mine!

She starts running around her room, ripping down all of her Timmy posters, smashes her Timmy toys and rips up the dolls.

Vicky's Dad's Voice: (Fearfully) Vicky, can you please stop destroying your sister's room again? Please?

Tootie: She's not up here, Dad.

V D: Oh, ok.

She opens her closet, revealing a shrine of Timmy.

Rob: If you want to, I can let you use the last wish to make Terrance fall in love with you to make up for what happened.

Tootie: What's the point! It will just be your magic that will make him love me, not me. And his name is **TIMMY! TIMMY TURNER!**

She pulls a sledgehammer (seemingly out of nowhere) and starts smashing the shrine to pieces.

Rob: Then does that mean you'll you the last wish to set me free?

Tootie: You want freedom? **I'LL GIVE YOU FREEDOM!**

She grabs the lamp and starts rubbing the lamp at a rapid pace. Shortly after, it starts to suck Rob in like a vacuum cleaner. As more and more of him gets sucked up, his voice gets higher pitched.

Rob: (High pitched) Hey, Hey! What are you doing? Whoa! Whoa! WHOOAAA!

Dispite the seriousness of the situaion, Rob's head gets humourously stuck at the end.

Rob: Hey Toot-Toot, does this look like a new look for me?

She pounds his head into the lamp.

Tootie:** I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!**

She tosses the lamp out of the window. Then she starts crying again as she jumps onto her bed face first, heartbroken.

* * *

Outside…

Crocker: My magic detector says she returned here. (He looks at the tracker.) Hey, how can she be moving at 105 miles an…

The lamp smacks him at the back of his head, causing him to scream. He quickly grabs the lamp without looking at holds it up.

Crocker: Who threw this…lamp?

He looks at the magic lamp in awe as he realizes that he possesses what he's been searching for

Crocker: I've got it. **I'VE GOT IT**! Now with this magic lamp, I can use the powerful wishes to gain possession of Timmy Turner's… (Spazes) **FAIRY GODPARENTS**! (Laughs) He ha! He ha! Ha hahahahaha.

He lets out a relaxing sigh.

Crocker: What a nice day for an evil teacher.

* * *

Thats right, Crocker is the villain. Part 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Odd Parents in: I Dream of Timmy. Part 4**

* * *

The morning bell rings at Dimmsdale Elementary. Timmy, Chester and AJ all meet up at a locker. Chester and AJ have found that Timmy is looking rather sad at the moment

Chester: So Timmy. How was the…(makes kissy faces) with Tootie?

Timmy: It was a bust. I said something dumb and she ended date.

AJ: Great! Maybe she'll stop bugging you now.

Chester: This is a time for celebration.

He pulls out a bottle of soda, shakes it and the cap launches off with foam pouring out.

Timmy: I don't know guys. I sort of feel bad for what I did. I made her cry.

Chester: Doesn't she **ALWAYS** cry?

Timmy: (Smiles) Wow. I never thought of it that way.

Chester: There we go. Now come on. Class is going to start soon.

The after the three boys run off, the fairies poof up where Timmy was just at.

Cosmo: Well, at least Timmy isn't upset anymore.

Wanda: Yeah, but Tootie is still miserable, isn't she?

Cosmo: So? Tootie being miserable can't make Timmy miserable, can it?

* * *

In Crocker's class…

Crocker: Good morning students. Today, I've got something I want to show you all for show and tell.

He holds out Rob's lava lamp out to the whole class. Upon seeing the lamp in his possesion, Timmy lets out a fearful gasp

Cosmo: (As a pencil) I, once again, stand corrected.

Timmy: **HE HAS THE LAMP?**

Crocker: Now lets say that if this were a magic lamp with a genie trapped in it, and would give me three wishes, what do you all think I should wish for?

AJ: Mr. Crocker, if genies were real, aren't they suppose to be trapped in oil lamps?

Crocker: Never thought I'd ever say this to you AJ, but… **F**! Anyone else? Chester…Sanjay…Tootie…Hey, where is Tootie?

Chester: I don't think she's here today.

Timmy: Where is she?

Chester: Probably skipping school, like I should.

Crocker: She isn't here? Aww. I wanted **ALL **my students to be the first witnesses of me ruling the world.

All of the students start laughing at Crocker.

Crocker: Well, I guess my first wish is obvious now. (He starts rubbing the lamp.)

**POOF! **Rob appears before the whole class.

Rob: Tootie-pie! I knew you wouldn't be mad for… (He looks around the room) Where am I?

The whole classroom gasps when they see the genie mysteriously coming out of nowhere.

Chester: No way! A genie?

AJ: Impossible!

Rob: (To Crocker) Hey hey hey! Who the heck are you?

Crocker: I am Danzel Quincy Crocker. And **I'M **your new master!

Timmy: Your middle name is Quincy?

Rob: And who says I'll listen to you?

Crocker holds Rob's lamp out to prove that he is indeed his new master.

Rob: Oh…smoof.

Timmy goes under his desk to speak to his "pencils."

Timmy: (Whispers) How did Crock-Pot get Rob's lamp?

Wanda:(whisper) Maybe Tootie already made her last wish and got rid of Rob.

Timmy: Well we can't let Crocker keep the lamp.

Crocker: Now than. Genie, my first wish is to make **EVERYBODY** in the whole school to be an obedient slave of mine.

Rob closes his eyes, points a finger out and…

**BOOOOOM!**

Green smoke bursts through every single window in the school.

Crocker: Yes. Now all bow before me.

His students (With spiral eyes) stands up and bows to him.

Crocker: Now say "Crocker is the greatest teacher ever."

Students: Crocker is the greatest teacher ever.

Crocker: Mr. Crocker is not a psychotic moron.

Students: Mr. Crocker is not a psychotic moron.

Crocker: Now say "Soulja Boy up in it **OH!** Watch Me Crank It Watch Me **ROLL!**"

Students: Soujia Boy up in it **OH!** Watch Me Crank It Watch Me **ROLL!**

Crocker: **HA!**

Rob: I'll admit, that was pretty cool.

Crocker: **SILENCE**! Now for the piece de resistance. Timmy Turner. I command you to reveal to me your…(spazes) **FAIRY GODPARENTS!**

All of the students just stand still.

Crocker: Turner? Where did he go?

* * *

Outside of the school, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and poof suddenly appear.

Timmy: Thanks for getting me out of there in time. But what about everyone else?

Wanda: Sorry sport, but we only saved the four of us from Mr. Crocker. We weren't thing about your friends.

Timmy: Then I wish Rob's lamp was in my hands right now.

Cosmo and Wanda happily raise their wands and…**PFFT!**

Timmy: Perfect. Just perfect. What's the problem now?

Wanda poofs out Da Rules and starts reading.

Wanda: I'm afraid that fairies aren't allowed to interfere with genies and their work. Their magic is also more powerful than ours! We're powerless to help your friends!

Timmy: Then what are we suppose to do now?

Cosmo: Running away seems like a good idea right now.

Wanda: Cosmo, do you know what Crocker can do with those genie wishes if we leave him alone?

Poof: Poof poof poof poof poof poof poof poof poof!

Wanda: That's right, Poof. He can take over not only the world, but Fairly World too!

Timmy: Wow. Smart kid. Now I think I'm going to panic now.

He starts running around in circles, screaming in horror.

Wanda: Timmy, just try to…

Cosmo lands on the ground and starts panicing too. Poof cutely follows his dad.

Wanda: **ALL THREE OF YOU. CALM DOWN!**

Timmy, Cosmo and Poof all freeze in place.

Wanda: There's a small chance that Tootie might be able to help us. For all we know, she may not have made her third wish or anything.

Timmy: Hey, that's a great idea, Wanda! I guess I should also take the time to say sorry to her.

Cosmo starts making kissy faces to mock Timmy.

Timmy: Stop that! I wish I was at Tooties' house. Wow, that's seven words I thought I'd never say.

Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and…**POOF!**

* * *

All four of them are now in front of Tootie/Vicky's house.

Cosmo: Vicky's house. Stay by daddy, Poof. This is unholy territory.

Poof: Poof!

The three fairies turn into squirrels.

Timmy: Okay, lets get this over with.

He almost knocks on the door when it opens up itself. Behind the door lies Vicky.

Vicky: **TWERP!**

Timmy: **AAAHHH! VICKY!**

Vicky: So you like humiliating and upsetting my little sister, do you?

She picks him up by the head and holds him up.

Timmy: (Studdering) I-I d-do…gah…bla…

Vicky: (Hugs him) I'm so proud of you! Your becoming more and more like your favorite baby sitter!

Timmy: (Turning blue) Can't…breathe…

Cosmo squirrel: I bet this is like getting hugged by Tootie.

Vicky: Let's go torture her together!

She runs into the house, with the fairy squirrels following.

Vicky happily escorts Timmy to Tootie's room. She can be heard crying on the other side of the door.

Timmy: Why is it so wet up here?

Vicky: Who cares? Ready for some…

She opens the door and…**SPLASH!**

A torrent of watery tears blasts Vicky back down the stairs.

Vicky:** GAAAAHHHH!** This is Homerwrecker all over again!

The water eventually runs out, with Timmy, Wanda and Poof seemingly unharmed.

Timmy: Well, that was lucky.

Poof: Dada?

Cosmo's voice: I'm behind the door. It slammed me into the wall.

Timmy: Good. Stay there. I need to talk to Tootie alone.

He walks inside, finding Tootie crying on her bed.

Timmy: Umm…Tootie?

Tootie: (Sniffs) What do you want?

Timmy: Well, I can hear so I can talk to you about…umm…the genie who…

Tootie: Oh, right! The wish he use to pay you to go out with me. Well, you're too late. I got rid of him so you can't…

Timmy: **I KNOW YOU GOT RID OF HIM!** Mr. Crocker has it now! And he's going to use it to rule the world! **AGAIN!**

Tootie: Again?

Timmy: Forget what I just said.

Tootie: Forget it. Why should I help you? You broke my heart. (Crys again.)

Timmy: Because Crocker will take over the world if you don't help!

Tootie: I can't help. I don't even have the lamp anymore, so just go away already.

Timmy: Isn't there anyway you can help me?

Tootie: Timmy Tiberious Turner! All I ever wanted was to have your love. But after what I learned last night, there is no way I can possibly get it. And now I simply don't care. So get out of my room right now and **GET OUT OF MY LIFE!**

Timmy: But…

Tootie: (Yells) **NOW!**

Timmy away in fear from Tootie, leaving the poor girl to cry away.

* * *

Back at Dimmsdale Elementary, Crocker has transformed the 5th grade classroom into a throne room. He has two female teachers waving leaf fans at him, while one child is feeding him grapes.

Crocker: Ahh. **THIS** is how a teacher should live.

Rob appears, wearing chains and an orange jumpsuit.

Rob: And this is **NOT** how a genie should have to live.

Crocker: Well, this **IS** how a teacher should live. But something is missing. Hmm. It's something that I feel is really important.

Rob: A girl? A family? The most reliable friend a man could have.

Crocker: No, no, no. I'm missing…**MORE POWER!** I wish that I have a Fairy God Parent trapped here in a magical barrier.

Rob snaps his fingers with an annoyed expression as he is forced to grant the wish.

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are now all outside ofTootie's house.

Timmy: **THAT**…could've gone better. But it's fine, I have a back-up plan.

Cosmo: You thought two steps ahead? Wow! Normally, you can't even think **ONE** step ahead.

Wanda: What are you going to try to do?

Timmy: I'm still owed a rule-free wish from Rob. I can use that wish to make everything go back to normal. I just need to get close to him!

Wanda: Great idea, sport! But why didn't you try that at the start?

Timmy: Because, it's probably the only rule-free wish I'll be getting for a long time, and I wanted to use it to make Tootie fall in love with me.

Cosmo: Don't you mean you want to make _Trixie_ fall in love with you?

Timmy: What? Who did I say?

Poof: Toot, Toot!

Timmy: Did I just say I wanted _Tootie _to fall in love with me?

Cosmo starts laughing at Timmy…again.

Cosmo: Ahh. That is **SO** cute.

Wanda: Maybe you're starting to have some feelings for her, huh sweetie?

Cosmo: **GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**. Hahaha. Hahaha. Hahaha. Hu ha. Hu ha. Aaaaahhh.

Timmy gives Cosmo and** VERY **annoyed stare. After, Cosmo asks a serious question for once

Cosmo: **ARE** you starting to like her?

Timmy: Well…maybe. Our date **DID** go pretty well afterall. And...well...I did feel something...click.

The clouds in the sky begins to turn dark and encase the town in darkness. Then they all start to swirl.

Timmy: Hey! What's going on now?

A gigantic green hand reaches down from the sky, and comes down to where Poof is floating.

Poof: **AAAAHHH!**

Timmy/Wanda: **POOF!**

Rob's head eventually falls from out of the clouds with a look of misery on his face.

Cosmo:** I'LL** save my son!

He flies at a high speed to bump Poof out of the way, but gets grabbed by the hand instead.

Rob: Sorry, Cosmo.

Cosmo: Meh. It's a work thing. I understand.

The hand pulls Cosmo back up into the cloud.

Wanda: **COSMOOOOO!**

Cosmo: **WANDAAAAA!**

After Cosmo gets pulled in, the clouds disperse.

Timmy: Oh, no! Crocker must've used another wish!

Wanda: We better get you to Rob as soon as possible!

Timmy: Yeah! I'll settle my problem with Tootie later. But right now, we need to save Cosmo.

Timmy, Wanda, and Poof all teleports themselves out of the area to rescue Cosmo.

Seconds later, Tootie walks outside of her house.

Tootie: T…Timmy likes me? A..a….and he has fairies?

* * *

Timmy and his last two fairies are now back at "Crocker Elementary". Or at least that's what the sign in front of the school says.

Wanda: Okay, Timmy. What's your plan now?

Timmy: I don't know. I've never thought three steps ahead before. Although, I don't see why we can't just walk through the front doors.

Wanda points to the front doors, where a large group of kids are standing guard so no one gets through. In other words, Timmy's idea is a stupid one.

Timmy: Oh, good point.

Poof: Poof, poof!

Wanda: What is it, Poof?

The fairy baby flies over to a large rock. After whacking the rock a few times with his rattle, the rock moves out of place, revealing a hidden passage.

Poof: Poof, Poof!

Timmy/Wanda: The Crocker Cave!

Timmy: Way to go, Poof!

* * *

Timmy: (Sarcastically) Way to go, Poof.

Our three heroes have, unfortunately, been ambushed by brainwashed teachers down in the Crocker Cave.

* * *

Crocker: He he. He he. **HAHAHAHAHA! **At long last, I have captured a…FAIRY!

Cosmo has been sealed inside a magical sphere that's floating next to Crocker's Throne and can't escape.

Crocker: Now that I have a fairy in my possession, I have little to no use for you, Genie!

Rob: Does that mean you'll let me free?

Crocker: Heck, no.

Rob: (Shapeshifts into a dog and begs) **PLEEEEASE?**

Crocker: **NO!** I know that if I let you go, you'll just find someone to reverse my wishes. Which is why I'm going to make you stay by my side and watch me…**RULE THE WORLD!**

Rob: Yeah, about that…why didn't you simply wished for world conquest from the start?

Crocker: Now, where would the fun be in that? I plan on first using my now acquired fairy magic to first rule this town of Dimmsdale. Then, I'll use my new servants as an army to rule the country. Until **FINALLY!** I'll conquer the entire planet!

He takes out a staff and sticks Cosmo's prison on top, giving imself direct access to Cosmo's fairy magic.

Crocker: I'll rule this planet as…**CROCKER THE WARLOCK! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

Using his new magic staff, he creates himself a crimson red robe, and a color matching crown with three long red spikes, giving himself a most fitting appearence..

Rob: I can't tell if you're absolutely nuts or a sheer genius.

Crocker: The exact same line **ALL** my psychiatrists use.

A brainwashed Mr. Bickles walks inside the Throne Room.

Bickles: Master, we've just captured Timmy Turner.

Crocker: Excellent! Bring him in.

Mr. Bickles leaves, but then Chester and AJ escorts Timmy, now wearing chains and cuffs, to Crocker's throne room.

Rob: **TERRANCE**…I mean…**TIMMY!**

Crocker: Slaves, please leave Turner alone with me until I call you.

Chester/AJ: Yes, master.

Chester and AJ leave Crocker alone with Timmy. But what he doesn't expect is that Timmy is prepared.

Timmy: **NOW WANDA!**

She and Poof both poofs right out of nowhere and shoots the chains with her wand, destroying them.

Timmy: Your turn, Poof!

Poof: Poof, poof.

He shoots magic from his magical rattle at Mr. Crocker. But…

Crocker: Hah!

He blocks the attack using his Cosmo staff and hurts him instead of Crocker.

Cosmo: **OW!** This is the worst week of my 10,000 year old life.

Timmy: Give up. As long as I've have more fairies on my side, you can't win.

Crocker: So it seems that you have two more fairies. No matter. I do still have…**THIS!** (Refering to Rob's lamp.)

Timmy: Oh, right. Genie magic.

Crocker: You see, after my past experiences with genies, I've learned a few things. I've discovered that I can harvest genie magic by sucking it out of the lamp!

Rob: What does that mean?

Crocker: I'll show you.

He sticks the lamp onto the bottom tip of his staff. Making the entire thing and Crocker himself glow a green aura. With his further increase in power, he fires a huge burst

of magical energy directly at Wanda and Poof.

Wanda/Poof:** AAHH!**

Timmy: **WANDA! POOF!**

The two fairies get sucked right into the staff's prison, joining Cosmo.

Wanda: Cosmo!

Cosmo: Wanda!

The family do a family hug at their reunion, but stays huddled together after seeing how the situation has turned for the worst.

Timmy: Rob! You have to help us! You still owe me a wish, so I wish everything was back to normal!

Rob: Sorry, kid. But since you never once had my lamp, I can't grant you **ANY** wish.

Crocker: **HA!** Face it, Turner! There is **NOTHING** you can do to stop me now.

As his teacher slowly starts to approach him, Timmy begins back away slowly, until he trips backwards and falls on his back.

Crocker: Since your making it eay, I'll try and keep this quick and painless!

Chester and AJ both walk into the room once more.

Crocker: Didn't I tell you two to leave us alone?

Chester: Sorry, sir. But we found another intruder that we thought we should bring to you.

Crocker: Well, where is he?

AJ: She.

They bring inside a now chained up Tootie.

Crocker: **TOOTIE!** You were absent today. That's a detention!

Tootie: **TIMMY!** I'm so glad you're still alive!

She runs over to hug him, but her chains strangles him.

Timmy: Gah! Can't…breath…

Crocker: Aww...how sweet. Turner gets to meet his end with his little girlfriend.

Timmy: Gah…leave her out of this. This is just between the two of us!

Tootie: (Gasp) You **DO** care!

She hugs him again and, once more, strangles him with the chains she's wearing.

Timmy: (Suffocating) Easy…

Crocker: I think I'll keep her here. She's torturing you better than I am. Although** I WILL **let you say your final words to her.

Timmy: Final words… (Happily) That's it! If I save Cosmo and Wanda…Tootie! I have something I need to tell you!

Tootie: (Gasp) Are you going to tell me you love me?

Timmy: No, no, no. It's something completely different.

Inside Crocker's staff, Cosmo and Wanda begin worrying about Timmy, since they think they know what he's doing.

Cosmo: Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

Wanda: Timmy, wait!

Timmy: See those two tiny little people in Crocker's staff?

Tootie: You mean the fairies?

Timmy: Yes…wait? You already know about them?

Tootie: Yeah. I saw them when you were leaving my house.

Timmy: Wait a second then. If you knew about them, and Crocker knows… Cosmo! Wanda! Why hasn't Jorgen come and save you guys?

Tootie: Who's Jorgan?

Wanda: We tried to tell you before Timmy. You see…

Crocker: (Yawns) This is going nowhere.

So Crocker snaps his fingers, which caused Wanda's voice to be completely muted.

Crocker: There. Your bubble is now soundproof. Now turner, do you have anything else to say.

Timmy looks at Crocker, then his fairies, and even looked back once at Tootie. Then, knowing fully well that he's been defeated, looks down in sadness.

Timmy: No, Mr. Crocker. You win.

Crocker: **YEEESSS!**

So Crocker lets out a very long victorious laugh. Feeling very proud that he has finally won.

Crocker: Well then. I guess it's time for my **FINAL** genie wish. Genie! Since fairy magic won't cut it, I wish for a powerful weapon that will allow me to incinerate Turner in a single blast!

Before napping his fingers, Rob covers his eyes with one hand. And just like that, Crocker gets a giant fireball shooting bazooka.

Crocker: Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Tootie.

After shifting her eyes back and forth…

Tootie: **NO!**

Timmy: What?

Crocker: (Lowers his gun) What?

Cosmo/Wanda/Poof: (Muted) What?

Tootie: I'd rather say goodbye to Rob before getting blasted into oblivion.

Crocker: (sighs) Fine. Genie. Go ahead say goodbye to her if you want to.

Finally getting to smile, Rob slowly floats to where Timmy and Tootie are huddling to say is last words to her.

Rob: I'm very sorry for getting you two into this.

Tootie: Robert Will. The last few days I've spent with you were probably the best ones of in entire life. I got revenge on Vicky, felt good about myself, proved to me that I make Timmy fall for me, but most important of all…I made a great friend.

Rob: Thank you Tootie. I **AM**, after all, man's best friend.

So he turns into a dog and jumps into her arms. The two embrace each other in a very happy, very warm hug.

Rob: (Back to normal) Hey, kid-who's-name-I-can-never-remember! Want to join us?

Timmy: Ah, what the heck?

So Timmy comes in and joins the group hug. Which gives both Timmy and Tootie a very big smile.

Tootie: I love you, Timmy.

Timmy: I...like you too.

At this point, Crocker is simply getting impatient. Getting ready to fire his weapon at any time.

Crocker: Okay, you three done yet?

Tootie: There **IS** one last thing I want to tell Rob.

Rob: Lets here it. The hunchback looks like he's getting mad.

Tootie gives him a finger jester showing she wants him to come closer. So…

Rob bends down over so that he can hear her.

Tootie: (Whisper) ...were free.

His eyes open up **WIDE** open in shock of what Tootie just whispered.

Rob: What did you say?

Tootie: I said…**I WISH YOU WERE FREE!**

He simply smiles.

Rob: Done. (Clap clap)

Crocker: Did you just do what I think you…

He notices that his staff is starting to shake. It shakes and shakes and shakes until…

**BOOM!**

Crocker: GAH! My magic lamp!

Timmy: Umm…What just happened?

Tootie: I used the last wish I had to free Rob from his magic lamp.

Crocker: That means nothing. **SAY GOODBYE, TURNER!**

Crocker points his bazooka at Timmy and Tootie, but Rob simply grabs it from out of his hands.

Rob: Yeah, I don't think so.

Rob also snaps his fingers, which frees Cosmo, Wanda and Poof from Crocker's staff, who then flies right back to Timmy.

Cosmo: Hi, Timmy!

Poof: Poof, poof.

Wanda: Did you miss us?

Timmy: Does Tootie have an obsessive crush on me?

Crocker: **HEY! THOSE ARE MY FAIRES!**

Rob: Not anymore, Mr. Ear-on-his-neck! Hey, why didn't you use your last wish to fix that anyway?

Crocker: Because I wanted an incinerator.

Rob: You mean like **THIS ONE!**

As he points it at Crocker. He begins charging the machine and...

Crocker: Oh…smoof.

Rob: Now children. Do to the FCC, we cannot tell you any specific details on how much pain we will be putting Mr. Crocker through or how badly the burns will be.

Crocker: Uhhhh...Who are you talking to?

Rob: **YOUR FACE!**

Timmy, Tootie and the fairies start enjoying the show. Cosmo even poofs up popcorn for himself

Crocker: **GAH! AW! OW!**

Timmy: Do you think Rob would mind if I get everything back to normal?

Wanda: Not likely.

Timmy: Then I wish everything was back to normal!

With that wish, Wanda and Cosmo raise their wands in union and cause a huge explosion that spreads all across Dimmsdale, which quickly returned everything

back to the way things are suppose to.

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all appear back into Timmy's room, relieve that they narrow escape certin doom...once more.

Timmy: Wanda, pass me the quarter jar, will ya?

Wanda poofs up a half-full jar labeled "I wish everything was back to normal," Where Timmy tosses a quarter in.

Cosmo: So Timmy. What are you going to do about your little girl problem?

Timmy: I'm really not sure. Wait...wouldn't her memories be erased from my wish?

**POOF!**Tootie and Rob appear in Timmy's room.

Tootie: **TIMMY! **(She runs and hugs him) I'm so happy that you're safe and sound!

Timmy: (Hugs back) Yeah...I'm glad you're safe too.

Cosmo and Wanda both starts to giggle at the sight of Timmy hugging Tootie back.

Timmy: Wait! How come you still remember all this? Cosmo and Wanda should've made you forget about my Fairy Godparents!

Wanda: Timmy, we tried to explain before! The rules will let other people who owns magical creatures know about the existence of fairies.

Cosmo: And since Tootie **AND** Mr. Crocker both shared ownership of the lamp, no rules were ever broken. That's how we never got taken away!

Tootie: What happens now that I don't have Rob's lamp anymore?

Jorgen's voice: **"I" HAPPEN!**

Jorgen Von Strangle makes his appearance.

Tim/Cos/Wan: **JORGEN?**

Jorgen: Little girl. Since you are no longer in possession of a magical creature, you are no longer allowed to know of our existence. And to insure you **NEVER** remember us, I'm afraid I will also erase your memories of your genie.

Tootie: **WHAT!** Does that means I'll forget about my date with Timmy?

Jorgen: Why would you want to go out with Turn…I mean yes. Yes it does.

From hearing the bad news, Tootie looks down in sadness. Then, as Jorgen raises his giant wand over her head...

Timmy: Wait, Jorgen! Don't do it!

Jorgen: What? Why not? You know better than anyone that she can't know the existence of fairies. Why should I not erase her memories right now?

Timmy: Well because…I sort of…like her now.

Tootie: Like me? As in "like me" like me?

Timmy: Well, yeah. I mean…I got to know you a little better. And I've also enjoyed our time together. I just think that it would stink for you to forget all that.

Cosmo/Wanda: Awwwww!

Jorgen: As cute and disturbing it may seem, Turner, I still can't allow her to know anything else since she no longer has a genie in her possession.

Rob: (Sneaks up on Jorgen) So if were to stay with Tootie-pie, she still gets to keep her memories?

Jorgen: Didn't she already use up her 3rd wish?

Rob: Yep. And she made it so that I'm free from my lamp, so I can do whatever I want now! And I plan on staying right by her now.

Jorgen: Really?

Rob shapeshifts to look like Shrek.

Shrek Rob: Really really!

After a few seconds of thinking, Jorgan makes his decision.

Jorgen: Very well then. Little girl, you are hereby allowed to stay in touch with fairies and Fairy World so long as you have this genie by your side.

She lets out a very loud, high pitched scream once again. Breaking her glasses, the windows, Timmy's fishbowl, and once again, blowing up Rob's head.

Headless Rob: What did I ask you before?

Jorgen: Timmy Turner! She knows of your fairies, but at the same time not bound to the rules. So if she reveals your secret, you will be held responsible for losing your fairies. Will you accept this extra responsibility?

Timmy: I'm probably going to kick myself hard for this later, but…yes. Yes I will, Jorgen.

Jorgen: Very well then. I'll return to Fairy World and make a note of all this.

So he sends himself back to Fairy World through a big explosion.

Cosmo: So you really want to hook up with Tootie now?

Wanda: Aw. My boy is growing up so fast!

Tootie: So does this make me your "girlfriend" now?

Timmy: I...guess it does. It also makes me your "boyfriend" now.

Tootie: **YAY!**

She runs up to hug(strangulate) and kiss Timmy, which makes him go blue. Then he pushes her away.

Timmy: **WHOA!** We're going need to set up some rules between us! I can't get used to have a blue face whenever we're together.

Rob: I guess this is where I come and save the day.

* * *

An hour later...

Rob: Ok. Let's review this one more time to make sure we covered everything.

#1. Timmy is required to see Tootie as often as he would be seeing his other best friends. Tootie herself also classifies as one of Timmy's best friends.

#2. Timmy is allowed to kiss Tootie as much as he wants, but Tootie is limited to prevent smothering.

#3. Tootie will hereby be responsible for maintaining self control when in public, whether she's with Timmy Turner or not.

#4. All restraining orders are now dropped.

#5. Any and all bugging, tracking, or location devices are removed from the households of both parties.

#6. Hand holding is not forbidden, but it's not necessarily mandatory either.

#7. Both parties are not obligated to stay in this relationship, nor are they obligated to even see each other every day of the week. This however may be discussed by the parties on their own time.

#8: Final note. This document may be updated in the future if both parties agree to the new terms.

Rob: Okay, that should cover it. What do you all think.

Timmy: Sounds good to me. I'd sign it.

Tootie: Me too.

So the two new love birds sign the contract, then Rob it rolls back up.

Cosmo: Congratulations, Timmy! You're as good as married!

Timmy: What? All I did was make a girlfriend.

Rob: What's the difference? They got you by the neck nonetheless.

Rob and Cosmo high fives each other after the snappy (and true) comment.

Tootie: Care to kiss the bride?

Timmy: I think I'm going to need to get used to it anyway.

Timmy bends over and plants a kiss on Tootie's cheek. Which effectively knocks her out cold.

Cosmo: That must be what that kiss of death is supposed to be. (Rimshot)

Rob: I guess I better take her home.

He bends down and picks up Tootie.

Rob: (Whispers) Good work, Timmy. Glad to see your both happy now

He gives Timmy a wink, then he poofs himself and Tootie back home.

Wanda: Well, I'm glad you finally got your romance, sport!

Timmy: Well, I'm not sure why, but she just grew on me. It's something I think I can actually get used to.

Cosmo: That's swell, Timmy! Let me give you a present for the occasion.

Timmy: Hey, Thanks!

Cosmo raises it his Wanda, and leaves an iron ball and chain on one of Timmy's legs.

Cosmo: There you go.

And thus, the story ends with Timmy having an annoyed facial expression from what Cosmo just did.

End!

* * *

Hope you all liked my first FOP fanfic. I've got plans for others.

And if you didn't like it, try reading TimmyxTrixie ones instead. lol


End file.
